Save me, Molly Hooper
by ISherlockedSherlock
Summary: Sherlock needs help from a certain Molly Hooper. Reichenbach spoilers. Please review x
1. Save me

'What do you need?'

'You.'

'Me? What could you, Sherlock Holmes, want with me, Molly Hooper, single, desperate and with no chance in hell to mean anything to you at all?'

'You do Molly. You mean something. You're important.'

'Important in a you-can-help-me-with-this-case important, yes I know. That's the only important you know, isn't it Sherlock? Important to your achievements. Who actually means a thing to you?'

'John does.'

'Of course. People have been talking you know, they saw you holding hands.'

'We were being chased. Only way to know John was safe.'

'Oh so you do care about him then?'

'Yes.'

'God Sherlock. You're like a machine. Nobody can get close to you, except your blogger. Especially not me.'

'No. You're wrong.'

'I'm sorry, what?'

'You are important. I need you. I need you to hide me.'

'I should have known-'

'No, Molly, please listen. You are someone I can trust completely. You and John and Mrs Hudson, you are people I would trust with my life. Well I'm trusting it to you now. I need you to save me, Molly Hooper.'

'Save… you? From what?'

'From myself. From the curiosity of idle minds as they soak up the supposed fact that I am a fraud. If you do this, you will save people. John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade.'

'And you.'

'Yes.'

'What do you need me to do?'


	2. Secret

24 hours earlier…

'John! I'm going out!'

Sherlock looped his scarf round his neck and shrugged on his coat.

'What? Doing what? You got a case?' John reclined on the sofa, laptop open, writing a long, soppy email to his current girlfriend. Sherlock couldn't remember her name, either.

'Of sorts. I'm going to see Molly at Barts.'

'You… you're seeing _Molly _Sherlock? Molly _Hooper?_'

'Yes Molly Hooper. We have things to discuss.'

John waggled his eyebrows.

'Yeah? I'm sure Molly would love to 'discuss' things with you Sherlock, she's been making eyes at you since you met her!'

'Oh John do shut up. Molly understands that I am disinterested in any kind of relationship, you know that.'

'She still hopes! You're the most interesting man, besides bloody Moriarty, that she's ever met! Sherlock, don't you get it? She's waiting for you to be the hero!'

'I'm not a hero John, I've told you this already. I'll see you later.' He slams the door behind him.

'Afternoon, sir. May I see your credentials?'

Sherlock pulls a fake I.D from a pocket.

'I'm here to see Miss Molly Hooper. It's a performance review.'

'Very well sir.'

'Molly.'

She jumped nervously. He'd done it again, crept up on her without her realising it.

'Sherlock! What are you doing here? How did you get in?'

'I told the guy at the door this was a… performance review.'

Molly's stomach flipped. She shook off some not-so-unwelcome imagery and stood a little straighter. Her voice was sharp as she said,

'What do you want, Mr Holmes?'

He seemed taken aback by her change in manner, but he quickly recovered. The corner of his mouth lifted a little; he could see a little more of himself in her than he'd first anticipated.

'Oh Molly, you should be like that more often; spunk suits you.'

She blushed a little. He went in for the kill.

'Is that a new shade of lipstick?' He moves in for a closer look.

'Oh no you don't, Sherlock Holmes,' Molly stepped back. 'Tell me what you want immediately or you can leave.'

'You can't make me leave.'

'Yes I can.'

He chuckled a little at that.

'I need your help.'

'Yes Sherlock, I got that impression. Hurry up, I haven't got all day.'

He just stares at her.

'What? Are you surprised? I may have let you walk all over me before, but not now. Now you explain things to me before I will help you, is that understood? You can't just expect people to do what you want all the time.'

'Molly-'

'No. Explain right now or get out.'

'I'm committing suicide.'

_That _brought her up short, he noticed. _Work quickly while you have the upper hand._ He walked forward, until they were toe to toe. His height really was an advantage here.

'Help me.'

'Sherlock. Sherlock you can't do that, what about John and Mrs Hudson and Lestrade and-'

'No.'

'But-'

'_No_. They don't understand Molly. They can't know about this.'

She was wide eyed, refusing to believe it. Trusting him completely, as he trusted her.

'I need you to keep a secret, Molly. You have to help me fake my own death.'

'What? Why?'

'Because if I don't, Moriarty is going to kill everyone. John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade. He understands that all of them will do anything to keep me safe, as I would for them. But you don't factor into that plan. He thought that because of my treatment of you the day he showed his face, you would hate me. Despise me.'

'I would never-'

'Exactly. That's why you're so brilliant. Because _you don't count._ Sweet naïve Molly would never do anything outside of the law, angel that she is. I'm about to tarnish that record I'm afraid.'

'Tell me.'

He ran through the plan with her. When they'd finished finalising, she muttered,

'I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee.' She knew what he'd say. _Black, two sugars. _

'I'll do it,' He said, surprising her. 'Milk, one sugar?'

'Yes, how-?'

He just smirks.

'You're more human than I thought, Sherlock Holmes.'

'And you're a little bit more like me than I had first calculated, Molly Hooper.'


End file.
